Frères de Coeur
by ValMCuBB
Summary: Après Sacramento, des hommes commencent à être assassinés selon le même mode opératoire à San Francisco. Drogués, frappés, violés, toutes les victimes ont un point commun. Les agents de la BAU débarquent en Californie pour tenter d'y mettre un terme.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Frères de Coeur (Look4West)

**Genre**: Générale

**Rating**: -12 (T)

**Résumé**: Un lien entre plusieurs affaire est découvert à Sacramento tandis que des hommes commencent à être assassinés selon le même mode opératoire à San Francisco. Drogués, frappés, violés, toutes les victimes ont un point commun. Les agents de la BAU débarquent alors en Californie pour tenter de mettre un terme au plus vite à cette série de meurtres.

**Notes**: Les personnages de SF (Tyler et Shelley) ont été empruntés à la websérie CSI: SF. Ceci est ma première fanfic sur CM, j'espère que les fans apprécieront ;)

* * *

**prologue**

Il avait fallu éclairer le chemin à grand renfort de lampes torche et de gyrophares, pour éviter de piétiner le moindre indice. Deux gros spots du SFPD venait même d'être installés, quand le lieutenant Shelley de la police scientifique pénétra sur la scène du crime.

« Tyler? »

L'inspecteur de la criminelle se tourna vers l'expert, comme soudain réveillé.

« Bonsoir, David », dit-il en ouvrant son calepin. « Patrick Goldman, 26 ans. Son corps a été découvert il y a une demi-heure par une fille qui jouait au tennis avec son ami. Elle cherchait les balles qu'il a fait voler par dessus le grillage. »

L'expert balaya le décor du regard. Des terrains de sport sommairement éclairés, où quelques sportifs pratiquaient du tennis, du basket-ball et s'entraînaient au golf étaient alignés sur sa droite. À gauche, des arbres et buissons flirtaient avec l'obscurité. Au milieu, là où ils se trouvaient, un chemin de terre caillouteux reliaient discrètement Chesnut et Cervantes Street.

« Homme de race blanche », poursuivit Tyler. « Cheveux châtains, courts, environ 1m75 pour 80kg. Violé, battu, probablement drogué après avoir été assommé. Il a été étranglé. »

Le regard de l'expert de la scientifique se posa alors sur l'inspecteur et ne s'en détourna pas. « On croirait que vous l'avez déjà autopsié », fit-il remarquer.

« C'est le deuxième. »

Après un temps d'arrêt, Shelley lui demanda: « Très bien. Expliquez-moi ce qui vous fait dire qu'il s'agit d'une série? Parce que c'est bien ce que vous sous-entendez? »

Tyler referma son calepin et le tapota dans la paume de sa main. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la victime, à moitié dissimulée dans les ronces, il lui exposa la situation: « Un crime semblable a été commis le mois dernier, près de la caserne de Fort Mason. Même type de victime, mêmes blessures, même mode opératoire. À première vue », nuança-t-il cependant, conscient qu'il n'avait pas réellement toutes les informations nécessaires à sa disposition. « C'est le deuxième meurtre qui aurait eu lieu ici, à San Francisco. Le huitième en tout, minimum. Il semblerait que la série ait débuté à Sacramento. »

Shelley hocha la tête lentement. « Quand? »

« Il y a huit ans. Un inspecteur de là-bas a récemment fait le rapprochement entre plusieurs affaires. La semaine dernière, il a entendu parler de la victime de Fort Mason, et m'a contacté pour me faire part de sa théorie, et me demander de lui envoyer une copie du rapport d'enquête. »

« Vous l'avez fait? »

« Il l'a reçu hier matin », confirma Tyler. « Et il vient de m'appeler pour m'annoncer qu'on avait probablement hérité de leur tueur en série. Je crois que c'est officiel, maintenant. »

Shelley acquiesça. La confiance que lui inspirait Tyler était sans faille, mais de là à repartir d'où il était venu, sans avoir fait son travail... Il allait donc examiner au mieux cette scène de crime, et si les conclusions de l'inspecteur Tyler se vérifiaient, passerait sans rechigner le relais aux agents du FBI, que Quantico n'allait pas tarder à leur envoyer.

...tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

La boule de papier s'envola dans les airs, décrivant un arc de cercle plat, mais élégant. Légèrement liftée, compacte, petite et rapide, elle n'échappa pourtant pas au coup de règle que lui infligea le meilleur batteur de l'équipe, Derek Morgan.

La boule fit un demi-tour fulgurant, fendant l'air en biais, jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle.

Reid, de l'autre côté du bureau, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, grimaçant. Il n'était pas le meilleur lanceur de l'équipe, mais sur ce coup-là il n'y était pour rien. Ou presque.

David Rossi se redressa. Alors qu'il s'était penché pour ramasser une boule de papier qui traînait sur le sol au milieu de son chemin, voilà qu'il s'en recevait une nouvelle en pleine tête.

« Qui s'amuse... »

Il s'interrompit, tandis que son regard passa de Reid à Morgan, puis de Morgan à Reid. Comme deux ados pris en faute. Il esquissa un sourire, lança la boule devant lui, et la frappa d'un revers de main digne d'un Pete Sampras au meilleur de sa forme. Le Pete Sampras des années 90. Avant de leur annoncer que la réunion allait commencer.

La "boule de base-ball" rebondit sur le dossier d'une chaise, et atterrit non loin d'une corbeille à papier.

Les deux profileurs la regardèrent s'immobiliser sur le sol, échangèrent un regard, puis rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de conférence.

Les copies du dossier circulèrent autour de la table jusqu'à ce que chacun des membres de l'équipe en ait un à sa disposition.

Pendant ce temps, JJ leur exposa la situation en jonglant virtuellement avec les photographies sur l'écran.

« Le lieutenant Driscoll de la police de Sacramento a récemment établi un lien entre onze affaires, sur une période de huit ans, après que deux meurtres aient été commis à l'intérieur de sa juridiction. »

Les photographies de sept scènes de crime s'affichèrent l'une après l'autre, en cascade devant leurs yeux, ce à quoi elle ajouta trois autres photographies, montrant des hommes en parfaite santé. Tout au moins à l'époque où elles avaient été prises.

« Ces trois-là ont disparu selon un mode opératoire semblable dans la région de Sacramento, de 2004 à 2008. Mais ils n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Certains éléments indiquent qu'ils font partie du tableau de chasse du meurtrier. »

Elle cita les noms de chacun, et précisa quelques détails sur la façon dont ils avaient disparu. Ainsi que les lieux où avaient été découvert les sept victimes avérées.

Selon toute vraisemblance, ces hommes s'étaient à un moment donné retrouvés seuls chez eux ou dans un endroit peu fréquenté, devenant ainsi la cible du tueur. Ils mouraient le jour suivant, parfois dans les douze heures suivant leur disparition.

« Il y a un mois, la police criminelle de San Francisco a rapporté une affaire similaire... »

Une nouvelle scène de crime apparut sur l'écran, agrémentée des quelques détails qui avaient été portés à la connaissance de JJ lorsqu'elle avait monté ce dossier. Puis elle leur annonça qu'un homme venait d'être assassiné de la même façon, la nuit dernière, toujours à San Francisco.

Ce qui portait effectivement le total à onze.

« On observe une moyenne d'un an entre chaque meurtre ou disparition », calcula Reid en parcourant le dossier. « Cela dit, la variance est importante... Pas moins de quatre années séparent les quatre et cinquième victime. »

Il haussa les épaules, et continua de réfléchir tout bas. La chronologie n'était pas linéaire, voire anarchique. Cela n'arrivait que dans 9 % des cas de meurtres en série. C'était peu, mais pas impossible. Et il y avait une accélération significative sur la fin, ce qui accréditait la thèse d'une série, mais il y avait encore de quoi douter.

Un accident ou une incarcération pouvait expliquer cet intervalle de quatre ans, par exemple, mais il n'y croyait pas trop. Le lieutenant Driscoll de Sacramento était peut-être passé à côté de plusieurs victimes? Ou bien le tueur avait sévit ailleurs, bien au-delà des frontières de la Californie?

« Comment est-on sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un même tueur ? » demanda Morgan.

« Il ne se débarrasse pas des corps de la même façon, » nota quant à elle Prentiss, qui partageait les doutes de ses coéquipiers. « Brûlé, noyé, enterré, laissé sur place... »

« Il s'adapte aux circonstances », suggéra Rossi.

C'est alors que JJ précisa: « D'après les éléments recueillis par le lieutenant Driscoll, ces six hommes ont subi le même type d'agression. Ils ont été drogué, violé, puis étranglé. Mais voici ce qui nous incite également à penser qu'il s'agit d'un seul et même tueur », ajouta-t-elle en affichant sur l'écran les visages de toutes les victimes répertoriées.

Hotchner, resté silencieux jusque là, leva les yeux vers ses visages et l'évidence le frappa en même temps que les autres.

Tous étaient des hommes de race blanche, âgés de vingt-cinq à trente-cinq ans, cheveux bruns, yeux clairs, visages arrondis, et ils avaient un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable, qu'ils partageaient tous. On aurait dit les membres d'une même fratrie.

« Très bien », dit-il. «Prévenez Driscoll et... »

« L'inspecteur Tyler. »

« Tyler, que nous arriverons demain dans la matinée. »

**2.**

Le contenu du dernier colis de sa journée fut vérifié comme il l'avait fait pour le premier, le vingtième, et le cinquantième. Consciencieusement. En prenant le temps de ne pas se tromper.

Personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Peu lui importait de finir un peu en avance comme ses collègues, qui en profitaient pour fumer une clope et boire un café avant de pointer, chaque soir.

Ils avaient leurs habitudes, il avait les siennes.

Il referma la boîte, colla l'étiquette du bon de livraison sur le dessus, et la fit rouler sur le tapis roulant en direction du service des livraisons.

Terminé.

Il était à présent temps pour lui de pointer, et de rentrer chez lui.

Le temps était encore clair, mais frais. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa vieille Ford Mustang blanche, il allongea les manches de son sweat-shirt et serra le bout de ses manches dans ses poings.

Il salua une collègue qui changeait de chaussures, assise dans le coffre de sa berline, encore pendue à son téléphone, et monta dans la sienne.

En claquant la portière, il se rappela que son frigo était vide. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'arrêter à l'épicerie, encore moins d'aller au restau, ne serait-ce qu'un fast-food. À cette heure-là, ils étaient blindés. Et c'était là tout le problème.

Tant pis. Il commanderait une pizza, ou sinon il trouverait bien un truc à se mettre sous la dent au fond d'un placard.

Il démarra.

Avant de s'engager dans la circulation, il jeta un oeil dans son rétro extérieur. D'un naturel méfiant, il se sentait depuis quelques jours sous l'emprise d'un irrépressible malaise. Un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait. Comme si quelque chose... quelqu'un qu'il avait rayé de son existence allait revenir le chercher.

Il croisa son reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Sa peau était blanche, limite livide. Cet été il allait faire un effort et profiter un peu du soleil. C'était plein de vitamines, les rayons solaires. Et puis il aurait peut-être l'air moins malade.

À trente ans, il se dit qu'il devrait aussi profiter un peu plus de la vie. Oublier le passé. Teindre ses cheveux bruns en bleu, cacher ses yeux clairs derrière des lunettes de soleil inutiles, et sortir en boîte. Rencontrer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de gentil. Qui lui dirait qu'il avait un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui le rendait spécial.

Et il l'avait, ce petit quelque chose. Sauf qu'il ne le rendait pas spécial aux yeux de quelqu'un de gentil.

...

**Une réponse, c'est forcément le chemin qu'on a déjà parcouru. Seules les questions peuvent montrer le chemin qu'il reste à faire.**

Jostein Gaarder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur ;)**

**Bises!**

* * *

**3.**

Le jet décolla à 6:00 a.m. de Quantico, Virginia.

Il était convenu qu'à leur arrivée à l'aéroport de San Francisco, un hélicoptère privé conduise une partie de l'équipe à Sacramento, où les premiers meurtres avaient été commis.

Rossi, Morgan et Reid s'y rendraient, le temps d'étudier les dossiers, ainsi que les différentes scènes de crime. Ils parleraient aussi aux familles, ils pourraient ainsi établir une victimologie plus précise que s'ils restaient enfermés dans un bureau, qui plus est à San Francisco.

Quant à JJ, Prentiss et Hotch, ils seraient accueillis par le SFPD, et le lieutenant Tyler de la criminelle. Ils travailleraient sur les deux derniers meurtres en allant sur les scènes de crimes, en parlant également aux familles et en assistant si possible à l'autopsie de la dernière victime.

« Les hommes qu'il choisit semblent représenter une personne qui a compté pour lui. »

qu'il s'agisse d'une figure paternelle, ou d'un frère ou bien d'un amant disparu, cela restait à déterminer. Mais c'était là que résidait le coeur de l'affaire.

« En datant avec précision le premier meurtre, on arrivera peut-être à dater l'élément déclencheur. Ça nous aidera sûrement à resserrer quelques pistes, le moment venu. »

Installés au centre du fuselage, les agents fédéraux examinaient les dossiers qu'ils avaient en leur possession, tout en émettant ces quelques théories.

« Notre homme a du déménager au cours de cette année. En mars ou en avril », fit remarquer Prentiss.

« Vous savez que 80% des déménagements qui ont lieu dans ce pays sont dûs à une mutation professionnelle? » intervint Reid. « Sur ces 80%, plus de la moitié sont liés à un rapprochement familial. »

« Il nous faudra un maximum d'informations à ce sujet », dit Hotch. « Garcia nous donnera une liste de suspects conséquente, mais ce sera un bon début. »

« Distance entre Sacramento et San Francisco ? » demanda Morgan.

« 117 kilomètres à vol d'oiseau, en tenant compte de la courbure planétaire. Par la route, 141 kilomètres par l'Interstate 80. La ville la plus peuplée sur ce trajet est Oakland, avec un peu plus de 400.000 habitants. Mais aucun crime similaire n'a été commis ces dix dernières années en dehors des deux métropoles qui nous intéressent. »

Un silence de méditation suivit cette intervention. Que Reid interpréta comme s'il avait commis une erreur.

« Si on peut considérer Sacramento comme une métropole », nuança-til donc. « C'est en proportion l'une des capitales d'État les moins peuplées. La septième de Californie, avec 450.000 habitants. »

« Sans doute », admit Rossi. « Quelqu'un veut un café? »

La majorité des membres de l'équipe accepta volontiers sa proposition. Quant à Prentiss, elle adressa un regard appuyé à Morgan. Il avait délibérément ouvert le moulin à statistiques de Reid pour créer une diversion. Ça marchait à tous les coups. Il haussa les épaules, et quand Rossi fit son retour avec un thermos et plusieurs gobelets, ils reprirent leur travail.

* * *

**4.**

L'agent Rossi présenta son équipe au lieutenant Driscoll. L'agent Morgan, le docteur Reid, et lui-même.

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite », sourit le californien en leur serrant la main à tour de rôles. « Venez, je vais vous conduire à la salle de briefing. J'ai rassemblé tous les dossiers susceptibles d'avoir un lien avec notre affaire. »

« Bien! » fit Rossi en le suivant jusqu'à cette salle.

Ils allaient pouvoir se mettre au travail très rapidement, et le plus efficacement possible. Ce qui ne gâchait rien à leur séjour dans la capitale de l'État de Californie, bien au contraire...

« Lieutenant Driscoll? » l'interpella ce faisant Reid, tout en allongeant ses pas jusqu'à marcher juste derrière lui.

« Oui? »

« Avez-vous remarqué que pas moins de quatre années séparent les quatre et cinquième victime? »

« Effectivement. Vous avez une explication? Parce que j'avoue que là, je sèche complètement. J'ai bien essayé de vérifier si cette pause avait un lien avec une condamnation, ou une hospitalisation quelconque, mais ça me semble être un travail de titan, pour un résultat pas forcément très fiable. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », lança Morgan qui fermait la marche. « Notre analyste informatique est la meilleure dans son domaine. Elle est déjà en train de bosser là-dessus. »

Driscoll leur ouvrit la porte de la salle de briefing: « Excellent! »

Les agents fédéraux pénétrèrent alors à l'intérieur, et virent pas moins de quatre cartons remplis de dossiers, disposés sur les petites tables.

« Le docteur Reid et moi allons nous charger de ça », annonça Rossi. « Si vous pouviez conduire l'agent Morgan aux domiciles des victimes, pendant ce temps, ça nous serait vraiment très utile », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Driscoll.

Ce dernier fit une moue approbative, et invita alors Morgan à le précéder hors de la pièce, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps.

« Merci. »

Une fois seuls avec les cartons, les agents Reid et Rossi s'échangèrent finalement un regard. Ça ne leur faisait pas peur. Ils commençaient même à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de journée, à crouler sous la paperasse.

Ils avaient même à disposition un tableau blanc et quelques feutres.

« Que demande le peuple? » sourit Rossi.

Ils dégagèrent deux chaises, rapprochèrent quatre petites tables pour en former une plus grande, et puis s'attelèrent à leur tâche.

...tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Elle claqua ses doigts devant son frère. Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs, depuis quelques temps. Inquiet, surtout.

« Raconte. »

« Y'a rien à raconter », murmura-t-il en reprenant son verre pour le vider entièrement.

Elle croisa ses bras sur la table, à la terrasse d'un café, et le fixa. Jusqu'à capter son regard.

« Adam l'a remarqué, c'est te dire. Il m'a confié que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette. »

« Je me suis trompé dans une commande? »

Elle secoua la tête: « Franchement, tu es celui dont il a le moins à se plaindre. C'est à cause de toi qu'il n'instaure pas ce truc qui vise à récompenser l'employé du mois. Ça créerait une sorte de vindicte collective à ton encontre. »

« Une vindicte collective ? » fit-il, le sourcil froncé.

« Oui, enfin quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire exactement, mais on se comprend. Et ne détourne pas la conversation! »

« Je détourne rien du tout! Je continue à faire mon boulot correctement, alors où est le problème? »

« C'est ton beau-frère, mon ange. Il s'inquiète pour toi, et moi aussi. »

« C'est rien », lui assura-t-il alors.

« Wesley », insista-t-elle gentiment en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler de ça. Tout simplement parce qu'il se faisait probablement des idées, comme la dernière fois. Et l'avant dernière, aussi. C'était chronique, chez lui. Il se chopait des angoisses de temps en temps, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

« Je ne te lâcherait pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te tracasse. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être suivi », lâcha-t-il.

Elle blanchit tout d'un coup.

« Ton ex? »

Il haussa les épaules. Qui d'autre? Et en même temps... Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant, et de cette façon? Après tout ce temps, ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Personne ne sait où il est? »

« Non. Faudrait engager un détective privé, pour le retrouver. Mais ce serait une mauvaise idée. Si ça se trouve il a quitté le pays. Ou il est mort. »

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour le rassurer. Qu'elle allait engager un détective avec son salaire de secrétaire? Ce serait se mettre sur la paille pour rien, sans doute. Une très mauvaise idée, il avait raison. Pourtant, il fallait bien trouver une solution.

« J'aurais pas dû t'en parler », réalisa-t-il en la voyant si soucieuse.

« Si, bien sûr que si. De toute façon, je t'aurais fait cracher le morceau. »

« Tu me connais. »

Ils se turent, les yeux dans les yeux. Il retourna sa main sur la table pour pouvoir serrer celle de sa soeur et la réconforter du mieux possible.

« Ça va passer. Comme les autres fois. Et puis ça recommencera, un jour. Je suis parano depuis l'âge de deux ans et demi, c'est juste une question d'habitude. »

« Tu es sûr? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais ce qui me rassurerait vraiment? »

Elle lui adressa une moue attendrissante, c'était tout juste si ses yeux ne brillaient pas comme dans ces mangas qu'il regardait parfois à la télé, le matin.

« Oui je sais. »

« Que tu te trouves un homme gentil et affectueux, et protecteur », lui répondit-elle malgré tout: « Ils ne sont pas tous comme Alex. »

« Il paraît », soupira-t-il alors, avant de faire mine de devoir y aller. « Je t'appelle demain? »

« J'y compte bien, Wes. À n'importe quelle heure, si tu as besoin. Tu me promets? »

Il se leva et lui sourit. Se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front, il lui en fit la promesse. Et la remercia, tout en laissant un billet de dix sous son verre.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sur le trottoir, monter dans sa voiture et disparaître ensuite au coin de la rue. Tout en finissant son verre, elle réfléchissait, mais ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**thx 4 reading & reviews ;)**

* * *

**6.**

L'inspecteur Tyler conduisit les agents Hotchner et Prentiss sur les lieux du dernier crime, tandis qu'ils passaient en revue le dossier, contenant entre autres les rapports d'autopsie.

« Il utilise la drogue du violeur pour maîtriser ses victimes », dit Hotch. « Le rapport toxicologique indique la présence de GHB en infime quantité dans leur sang. »

« Pas étonnant », fit remarquer Prentiss. « Il s'en prend à des hommes en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Une des victimes de Sacramento était professeur de fitness. »

« Aucune blessure de défense. Il les prend par surprise, les assomme et les drogue à l'aide d'une seringue. Ou alors il gagne leur confiance et leur fait boire son cocktail empoisonné. Il les tient constamment à sa merci. »

Elle acquiesça. Tyler la vit à travers le rétroviseur intérieur. Il les observait et les écoutait avec attention, tout en répondant aux questions qu'ils lui posaient.

« Il les tue en les étranglant, les frappe avant et pendant l'agression », dit-elle. « Mais il n'inflige aucune blessure de sang. »

« Il n'a jamais laissé la moindre empreinte, ni d'ADN », ajouta Hotch. « Il est extrêmement méthodique. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a fait appel à vous », intervint Tyler en s'engageant sur Chesnut. « Vous pensez qu'il va remettre ça rapidement ? »

« Difficile à dire », lui répondit Hotch. « La fréquence des meurtres est irrégulière. Du moins seulement si l'on considère les victimes avérées et les hommes correspondant au profil des victimes portées officiellement disparues. »

Tyler hocha la tête. Il pouvait y en avoir beaucoup d'autres. Toutes les personnes disparues n'étaient pas signalées à la police, certains n'avaient pas de famille, ni de proches susceptibles de s'inquiéter. Et puis Driscoll lui avait parlé de ces victimes à moitié brûlées, déterrées par hasard ou remontées à la surface de Sacramento River.

Qui sait si ce malade n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser définitivement de certains d'entre eux? Et s'il ne s'était pas attaqué à d'autres personnes, ne correspondant pas au profil?

Il se gara sur le trottoir, et ils descendirent tous les trois de la voiture.

Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'était de travailler sans relâche pour retrouver sa trace et le traquer jusqu'à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

D'après la configuration des lieux, Hotchner et Prentiss s'accordèrent à penser que Patrick Goldman n'avait pas été agressé sur place. Les témoins potentiels étaient trop nombreux, et leurs déplacements imprévisibles.

« Est-ce qu'on a retrouvé des traces de pas ou de pneus ? » Voulut savoir Prentiss.

Tyler secoua la tête : « Rien d'exploitable. »

Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, sur ce sol sec, caillouteux et recouvert de feuilles d'arbres. Sans compter que si le tueur avait utilisé un véhicule pour transporter sa victime ici, il ne devrait pas s'agir de quelque chose de très volumineux, étant donné les voies d'accès de chaque côté du chemin.

Une moto, peut-être.

« Les témoins ont entendu quelque chose? Un bruit de moteur ? Des voix ? »

« Pas qu'ils se souviennent. »

« Rappelez-les », exigea poliment Hotchner. « C'est important. »

Tyler fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et se saisit de son téléphone portable en s'éloignant un peu des deux agents.

Il avait raison. En convoquant les sportifs directement au poste, leurs souvenirs auraient peut-être plus de facilité à resurgir...

« Je pense qu'il se débarrasse de ses victimes plus ou moins radicalement selon qu'il s'est protégé au préalable », avança alors Prentiss à l'adresse de Hotch.

« Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il ne traque pas forcément ses victimes avant de les agresser », poursuit celui-ci, les bras croisés et le regard fixe.

On aurait dit que ses pensées, toujours sombre à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vu et sans doute vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avait sculpté les traits de son visage, comme la violence des vagues formaient parfois sur le littoral un récif abrupt.

« Il agit... au coup de coeur », dit-elle. « Dès qu'ils voient un homme qui lui rappelle celui qui nourrit ses fantasmes, il décide d'attendre le bon moment, ou bien d'agir au plus vite, au risque de ne plus le revoir. »

Elle haussa les épaules. C'était seulement une hypothèse. Ils en sauraient plus quand le reste de l'équipe aurait étudié le reste du dossier, à Sacramento. Mais c'était déjà pas mal. Ils avaient une bonne ébauche de profil pour espérer avancer assez loin, et assez vite dans leur enquête, pour éviter la mort d'un autre homme.

...tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

Il s'extirpa du canapé quand son visiteur sonna une deuxième fois à la porte.

« Oui, voilà, j'arrive ! »

Après un coup d'oeil à l'entrebâillement, il referma, ôta le loquet et rouvrit en grand.

« Madame Bailey ? » demanda le postier en fronçant les sourcils et en se penchant pour voir plus loin.

Il tenait un pli à la main et une tablette dans l'autre, de laquelle pendait un stylo.

« Ah non, il doit y avoir une erreur », lui dit Bailey en lui confirmant le nom n'est pas le madame. « Je vis seul ici. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Absolument. C'est quoi, cette lettre ? Je n'attendais pas de courrier. »

Il s'interrompit subitement. Non pas à cause de ce pli. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un recommandé lui signifiant qu'il était convoqué au tribunal, ou viré de son job. Mais plutôt à cause d'une force extérieure, qui se matérialisa douloureusement sous la forme d'un coup inattendu porté au niveau de ses parties génitales. Le souffle coupé, il recula, plié en deux. Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se prendre un nouveau coup, sur la tête cette fois, c'est ce facteur qui fonçait sur lui.

La porte se referma sur eux en même temps qu'il perdit connaissance.

**8.**

Il n'aimait pas téléphoner. Surtout à des inconnus. C'est pour ça qu'il était là. Pour voir à qui et à quoi il avait affaire. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Toute cette agitation le paralysait.

Il aurait dû téléphoner.

« Quelqu'un s'occupe de vous ? »

Le flic qui venait de lui poser cette question était grand, assez bien bâti. Cheveux bruns, grisonnant par endroits, yeux verts, avenant. La quarantaine. En civil.

« Oui », lui mentit Wesley.

Quoi que c'était pas un gros mensonge. Il venait de se présenter à l'accueil et on lui avait dit d'attendre ici. Un des agents fédéraux qui s'occupaient de cette affaire allait le recevoir d'un moment à l'autre, quand il aurait terminé avec son interlocuteur au téléphone.

Parce que dans ces cas-là, les personnes concernées, ou pseudo-concernées, téléphonaient.

« Asseyez-vous, ça vous coûtera pas plus cher », lui sourit l'inspecteur avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de s'en aller.

Wesley lui rendit son sourire, qui se volatilisa quand il se retrouva à nouveau seul face à l'agitation qui régnait dans ce poste de police surpeuplé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'était pas tendu, non. Il était sûr-angoissé. La malchance ne lui tombait jamais dessus, c'est lui qui allait toujours la chercher.

« J'ai rien à faire ici », souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt il tourna les talons, et la sortie lui tendit les bras, lui inspirant le plus grand des soulagements.

« Une minute. »

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers... Oh putain, lui, c'était un fédéral avec la tête de l'emploi. Le costume sombre, aussi. Il était fait comme un rat, c'était trop tard pour fuir incognito.

« Agent Hotchner », se présenta celui-ci en lui tendant la main.

Dans l'autre, il tenait un gobelet de café fumant. Et derrière lui, à quelques pas de là, Wesley aperçut le distributeur de boissons chaudes. Si ça se trouve, l'agent Hotchner l'observait depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il lui serra la main et se présenta. Sa voix était glacée, comme le sang qui circulait dans ses veines.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

« Vous ne nous dérangez pas, monsieur Fraikin. »

Ce dernier détourna le regard. Il aurait voulu disparaître. Ce type avait l'air plutôt sympa, pour un féd, mais il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

« Et si vous me disiez ce qui vous a amené ici ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement. « Rien. Je me suis fait des idées. »

« Wesley ? »

Oh, voilà qui changeait tout. Le ton de sa voix, un octave plus sérieux, l'emploi de son prénom, et une distance réduite de quelques centimètres, lui rappelèrent ce qui l'avait poussé à faire un détour par ici. Des raisons justifiées, et non des idées. Maintenant qu'il était là, il pouvait au moins s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient que des coïncidences.

« Ça vous dirait, de nous trouver un endroit plus tranquille ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Un café ? » Lui proposa l'agent en l'invitant d'un geste à le précéder à l'extérieur.

« Non merci. »

Et finalement il décolla ses pieds du sol, avança le gauche, puis plaça le droit devant, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à passer les portes du poste de police avec un soulagement tout relatif, mais bien présent en fin de compte.


	7. Chapter 7

**9. **

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un interrogatoire. Ça ressemblait même à une discussion normale. Il ignorait si c'était Hotchner qui le mettait à l'aise naturellement, ou bien s'il usait de méthodes psychologiques indétectables.

Fallait dire qu'il avait un certain charme. Wesley craquait toujours pour des hommes plus mûrs que lui, la plupart du temps hétéros. Comme cet agent fédéral.

Avec quelqu'un comme lui, il n'aurait plus rien à craindre...

Mais ces pensées se volatilisèrent bientôt, comme souvent.

« J'ai vu la conférence de presse à la télé. Ma soeur aussi. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire que je correspondais à la description des victimes. Elle a peur pour moi. »

« Et vous ? »

Wesley haussa les épaules.

Assis sur un banc en face du bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter, les deux hommes ne prêtaient guère attention à ce qui les entourait. Wesley avait joint ses mains entre ses jambes tendues, et regardait ses chaussures, tandis que Hotch ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Vous avez une piste ? C'est des gens choisis au hasard ? »

« Nous avons effectivement une piste. »

_C'est des gens choisis au hasard?_ Se répéta mentalement Wesley. _Il ne veut pas répondre à ça. Il n'a pas le droit, c'est une enquête fédérale. Enfin je crois._

Il se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Hotchner avait le regard insistant. C'était un homme autoritaire, sans le moindre doute. Et il ne comprenait pas tellement l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Du moins à lui plus qu'à un autre. Songeur, il retourna à la contemplation de ses chaussures. Il ne connaissait qu'un être au monde capable de telles violences mais pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à tous ces gens ? Pourquoi pas à lui, directement ? Il avait accepté ses excuses, présentées dans une longue lettre, parce qu'il l'avait cru sincère. Mais maintenant...

« Wesley, parlez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous perdez à écarter vos doutes ? »

celui-ci haussa les épaules et admit qu'il n'avait effectivement rien à perdre, si ce n'est son temps est celui de ces agents du FBI.

« J'ai vécu avec quelqu'un, il y a une dizaine d'années. Je l'ai aimé. Pendant deux ans, c'était le bonheur. Et puis il est devenu jaloux, et violent. Je savais pas quoi faire, et un jour j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui avait vécu le même enfer que moi. Elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais le quitter, si je voulais m'en sortir. Et c'est ce que je voulais, alors je suis rentré pour faire mes valises. Mais quand je lui ai annoncé que je voulais plus le revoir, il m'a cogné et m'a poussé dans les escaliers de notre immeuble. Des voisins ont tout vu, ils ont témoigné contre lui et il a pris cinq ans pour coups et blessures et tentative d'homicide. Depuis qu'il est sorti de prison, j'ai aucune nouvelle. »

« C'est à cause de lui que vous vivez dans la peur ? »

« Il s'est excusé. »

« Ça ne suffit pas. »

Wesley leva la tête, regarda les passants et les véhicules se croiser. Mine de rien, il ne s'était pas dévoilé ainsi depuis longtemps. Jamais, en réalité. Pas depuis le procès.

« Son nom. »

Il tourna la tête vers le flic, horrifié: « Hey, je veux pas lui créer d'ennuis, je sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai parlé de ça. J'aurais pas dû venir... »

« Wesley », le retint Hotchner alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour s'éloigner. (s'enfuir)

« Je vous promets qu'il ne saura rien. Je veux seulement vérifier qu'il ne vous veut aucun mal, et qu'il n'en a fait à personne d'autre. »

C'était sérieux. Il lui avait donné un suspect vraiment sérieux. Ce qui faisait donc de lui... Une victime très sérieuse.

« Alex Tierney. »

« Bien... Excusez-moi », dit alors Hotch en décrochant son portable.

Il écouta, et quelques secondes plus tard, annonça qu'il arrivait. Au même moment, une jeune femme brune sortit du poste de police en raccrochant son appareil, et en lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle était accompagnée d'un inspecteur en civil, et de deux agents de police en uniforme. Ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs véhicules, tandis que Hotchner reprit, à l'adresse de Wesley :

« Retournez au poste et demandez l'agent Jarreau, d'accord ? »

Wesley acquiesça. Plus par politesse qu'obéissance, cela dit. Parce que faire attendre le FBI, ça ne se faisait pas.

« Je vais l'appeler et lui expliquer la situation, elle va s'occuper de vous. »

« Comment ? »

« En se renseignant sur Alex. Discrètement, vous avez ma parole. Vous ne partirez pas d'ici tant qu'on n'aura pas écarté son implication dans ces meurtres. »

C'était un peu effrayant, mais ça arracha tout de même un sourire à Wesley. Finalement, c'était un très bon deal. Une très bonne idée qu'il avait eue de venir ici. Il allait enfin savoir où se trouvait son pire ennemi et s'il avait raison de psychoter.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas ce tueur en série qu'ils recherchaient...

Il fit un pas en avant quand Hotchner posa une main sur son épaule, puis ils traversèrent ensemble la chaussée.

Wesley le remercia, puis Hotch rejoignit la voiture dans laquelle sa collègue du FBI l'attendait. Il avait déjà l'agent Jarreau en ligne.


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

Cette dernière enregistra sans mot dire les informations de son supérieur et leva la main en l'air quand elle aperçut ce fameux Wesley près de l'accueil.

Il s'approcha et se plaça de l'autre côté du bureau sur lequel elle était installée.

Elle raccrocha et lui tendit la main :

« Agent Jenifer Jarreau. Vous êtes monsieur Wesley Fraikin? »

« Oui. »

« je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

**11. **

Prentiss s'engagea sur la route, à la suite de l'inspecteur Tyler et de la voiture du SFPD.

Elle apprit à Hotchner ce qu'elle savait sur le corps qui venait d'être découvert. Un certain Bailey, retrouvé mort chez lui, étranglé, battu et selon toute vraisemblance violé :

« Son signalement correspond à celui des autres victimes. Comme ce type à qui tu viens de donner ta carte. Qui est-ce ? »

« Wesley Fraikin. Il a un air de ressemblance assez frappant, et de sérieuses raisons de s'inquiéter. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Un ex violent. »

« Et tu crois que c'est lui ? »

Hotch haussa les épaules. Ils avaient reçu pas mal d'appels, et les vérifications prenaient du temps. Malgré tout, il avait clairement fait savoir à JJ qu'il s'agissait là d'un « client » très sérieux.

**12. **

« Han haaan », fit Penelope à l'autre bout du fil. « Rien du tout. Cet Alex n'a pas mis un seul orteil en Californie depuis 2006, à sa sortie de prison. »

Les yeux sur ses écrans, les doigts sur son clavier, l'analyste la plus douée de sa génération et des suivantes confirmait à JJ le résultat de ses recherches. Chou blanc sur Alex Tierney. Ils avaient misé sur le mauvais cheval.

« Wesley Fraikin, c'est lui qui est juste à côté de toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Il est craquant, ce petit », ronronna-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. « Oh le pauvre. »

« Quoi ? » demanda JJ de son ton le plus innocent, à travers lequel son amie restée à Quantico percevait sa curiosité insatiable.

« Tierney a pris cinq ans ferme pour tentative d'homicide sur la personne de Wesley Fraikin. Il l'a frappé et poussé du haut d'un escalier. »

« Aïe. »

« Comme tu dis. Le bout de chou a bien failli finir sa vie sur un fauteuil roulant. Ça lui a tout de même valu quatre mois d'hospitalisation et un séjour prolongé en maison de repos, spécialisée dans la rééducation.

JJ adressa un sourire confiant à Wesley. Ce qu'elle entendait la pousser à le rassurer avant même d'avoir raccroché.

Cependant, il n'avait pas (ou bien il l'avait perdue) l'habitude de se sentir rassuré avant d'avoir entendu les mots qu'il fallait.

« Alex Tierney a élu domicile à Détroit en 2006, et il n'en a pas bougé », lui apprit-elle, après avoir finalement coupé la communication. « Rien n'indique qu'il ait engagé quelqu'un pour vous retrouver, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

Il acquiesça, à la fois soulagé, et stupide d'avoir pensé être impliqué dans cette affaire médiatique. Ils devaient être nombreux, les désoeuvrés à tendance paranoïaque dans son genre. Leurs vies étaient si plates qu'ils cherchaient à rendre leurs psychoses un peu plus réelles.

Détroit, Michigan. C'était loin d'être la porte à côté.

Il devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. »

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il était craquant. À tel point qu'elle se demandait ce qui la retenait de faire le tour de son bureau pour le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire que tout allait bien.

Parce qu'au delà du beau gosse qu'il était, il y avait beaucoup de souffrances. Une vie brisée huit ans plus tôt. Par un homme qu'il avait aimé mais qui lui avait tout pris. À commencer par son insouciance.

« Nous sommes là pour ça », dit-elle. « Ces vérifications vous ont au moins été utiles, pas vrai? »

Il finit par grimacer un sourire. Cette fille était adorable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le FBI comptait dans ses rangs des gens comme elle.

« Permettez-moi de prendre vos coordonnées, monsieur Fraikin. »

« Wesley. »

« Wesley », accepta-t-elle. « Alex est hors de cause, mais étant donnée votre ressemblance avec les victimes, j'aimerais ajouter votre adresse à la liste prioritaire des rondes de patrouille. »

« 373, Van Ness Avenue. »

« C'est noté », dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. « Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rester prudent, et d'éviter de rester seul. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? »

« Pas de problème. »

« Bien. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance », lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la lui serra.

« En espérant ne jamais vous revoir, du moins dans de fâcheuses circonstances. »

« Je l'espère aussi, merci pour tout. »

Et il repassa pour la quatrième et dernière fois les portes du poste de police.

**13.**

Maxime Bailey était bien amoché. Son visage n'était pas recouvert, son corps nu non plus. Il gisait sur son propre canapé, jeté là comme une chaussette sale. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Le médecin légiste venait seulement de refermer ses paupières.

« Je ne vois aucune trace de piqûre », dit-il après un examen minutieux des bras, des mains, du cou et des pieds de la victime.

« il est bâillonné », dit Prentiss. « Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas été drogué. »

« Il est furieux », en déduisit Hotch.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il sait qu'on est à sa recherche. »

Le clapet d'un téléphone se referma et la voix de Rossi résonna dans la pièce. Il était là avec eux :

« On a du nouveau, concernant Kevin Clement. »

Sachant qu'ils n'allaient probablement rien trouver dans l'immédiat sur cette scène de crime, Hotch et Prentiss s'empressèrent de l'écouter.

« Le même nom revient dans les recherches menées par Driscoll et Garcia. »

« Lequel ? »

« Mathew Cisco. »

Hotch fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui était familier. Il l'avait vu sur une des listes établies par Garcia, concernant les hommes seuls venant de Sacramento et ayant emménagé récemment à San Francisco.


	9. Chapter 9

**14.**

« Hey! »

Il fit tomber ses clés de voiture, se retourna, les ramassa, tout ça presque en même temps.

Pas de panique, pensa-t-il. T'es ridicule.

« Salut », fit-il sans trop réfléchir.

Il venait à peine de sortir d'un endroit rempli de policiers, l'endroit était très fréquenté. C'était rien de grave, forcément. Fallait qu'il se détende, bordel.

Il fronça les sourcils: « Matt ? »

« Ah, tu te souviens de moi ? ! » s'en réjouit ce dernier.

Grand, imposant, cheveux bruns, longs et attachés en queue de cheval, les yeux clairs, comme les siens, Matthew Cisco avait changé, mais pas tant que ça. Il avait simplement vieilli.

« Si je m'attendais à ça », sourit Wesley. « J'suis content de te voir. »

« Moi aussi ! »

Ils se serrèrent finalement la main.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« J'ai trouvé un job à la Marina », lui apprit Matt.

« Génial ! »

« Ouais. Et toi, alors ? »

« Je bosse pour une boîte de vente en ligne. Je m'occupe de préparer les commandes. »

Ils se sourirent. Tous les deux, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de dix ans, et voilà qu'ils se croisaient là par hasard. C'était un signe du destin, ça.

« Ça te dirait, qu'on aille boire un verre ? » proposa Wesley.

Il avait à peine pris le temps d'hésiter. Parce qu'il suivait les conseils du FBI, en ne restant pas seul. Et sa soeur serait sûrement rassurée de le savoir avec quelqu'un d'aussi protecteur que Matt.

Il tombait à pic.

« Avec plaisir. Tiens, d'ailleurs ! Ça te plairait de voir mon bateau ? »

« Tu as un bateau ? »

« Oui, tu vas voir, c'est pas un yacht. Mais j'ai à boire et à manger. Je t'invite. Si tu as le temps, bien sûr. »

Wesley prit son temps. Il avait tout le loisir de refuser, et puis il y avait toujours autant de témoins. Ici comme à la Marina. Alors pourquoi pas ?

« J'ai le temps », accepta-t-il.

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient installés à bord de la voiture de Wesley, direction la Marina, à parler souvenirs, surtout.

Cependant, ce dernier demeura méfiant. Comme il l'était chaque jour, à chaque minute. Malgré tout, c'était peut-être la première fois depuis deux ou trois mois qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Et pourtant, en sortant du poste à l'instant, il avait été bien loin d'imaginer ça.

« J'ai souvent pensé à toi », avoua-t-il.

« Ah oui ? »

Wesley hocha la tête. C'était bête, il en avait sûrement déjà trop dit. Mais il avait affaire à Matt. Le premier mec qu'il avait embrassé, quand il avait 16 ans, celui à qui il n'avait jamais rien caché.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as toujours été gentil avec moi. Je te considérais comme mon grand frère... Et un peu plus. »

« Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » devina Matt.

Wesley laissa passer une voiture à un carrefour.

« J'ai rencontré un mec, quand je suis arrivé ici », expliqua-il. « J'avais trouvé un endroit où squatter, en attendant d'avoir assez de fric pour me payer un appart. Mais il m'a proposé de m'héberger, et le provisoire a duré presque deux ans. »

« Vous étiez... Ensemble, tous les deux ? En couple ? »

Wesley approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ça s'est mal terminé. Il est devenu violent. J'ai fini à l'hôpital, et lui en prison. »

En voyant l'air à la fois furieux et consterné de son ami retrouvé, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit l'agent Jarreau. C'est donc avec assurance qu'il prononça ces mots :

« C'est du passé. »

Et Matt fit semblant de le croire.

* * *

**15. **

« Dave, on t'écoute. »

« Bonjour tout le monde », se fit alors entendre la voix de l'agent Rossi, à travers le téléphone fixe de la salle de briefing, à San Francisco.

« Tout d'abord, sachez qu'aucun meurtre lié à cette affaire n'a eu lieu en dehors de Sacramento ou de San Francisco. Notre homme semble très attaché à ces deux villes. Il y a vécu, et y vit encore. Garcia nous a fourni une liste impressionnante d'hommes ayant vécu à Sacramento, et ayant déménagé à San Francisco ces trois derniers mois. En recoupant avec les causes probables d'une pause de quatre ans entre 2001 et 2005, nous n'arriverons à rien de concluant. »

Prentiss afficha sa déception. Ce faisant, elle croisa le regard de Tyler, et lui sourit. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était plus ou moins casé avec une de ses collègues, mais c'était toujours agréable de se savoir appréciée. Voir désirée par un homme aussi charmant. Disons charmeur avant tout.

Quant à Hotch, son visage resta de marbre, tandis que Rossi continuait son exposé.

« Nous avons ajouté deux cas probables à la liste. Deux hommes dont on est sans nouvelles depuis 2001 et 2008. Ils ont été portés disparus en dehors de l'État de Californie mais, selon nos informations, s'y trouvaient juste avant de quitter nos écrans radar. Leur signalement correspond au profil établi des victimes. Des hommes de race blanche, âgés de 25 à 35 ans, au physique identique. Situations familiales et professionnelles diverses et variées, tout comme leur sexualité. »

« Nous pensons qu'il recherche quelqu'un en particulier », intervint alors Reid. « Un homme qui l'a sans doute quitté brutalement, il y a une dizaine d'années, avant que les meurtres commencent. Volontairement ou non, d'ailleurs. Il peut aussi bien s'agir d'un ex que d'un voisin. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il croit le retrouver, il s'aperçoit qu'il s'est trompé. On ressent une grande frustration dans les blessures infligées aux victimes. Et un sentiment de regret. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient le visage dissimulé, du moins pour ceux qu'on a retrouvés en bon état. Il a même pris le soin d'en rhabiller la plupart. »

Prentiss et JJ échangèrent un regard discret, amusées par l'étonnement de l'inspecteur Tyler, qui buvait les paroles de leur collègue avec un grand intérêt.

L'enquête menée à Sacramento allait leur permettre d'établir un profil précis du tueur qu'ils recherchaient, c'était à présent évident.

« La cinquième victime a été sérieusement mutilée, et jetée au fond de Sacramento River », enchaîna Morgan. « Ce qui est assez inhabituel. Des plongeurs amateurs l'ont découvert par hasard. Notre tueur ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Son nom est Kevin Clement. Le premier homme assassiné après ces quatre ans de pause. Il a représenté quelque chose de particulier dans la vie du tueur. Oh, un petit détail : il était homosexuel. »

Voilà que tout s'éclairait.

« Kevin Clement et l'homme qu'on recherche ont entretenu une relation intime durant cette période. Et tout porte à croire que le premier a suppléé de façon satisfaisante les fantasmes du second. Au moins pendant quatre ans.»

« nous n'avons pas encore trouvé l'élément manquant de l'équation, mais Driscoll et Garcia travaillent à établir une liste complète des personnes qui ont composé l'entourage de Clement. Leur relation était sans doute clandestine, ce qui ne facilite pas les recherches. »

« Bien », fit Hotch. « On a largement de quoi resserrer le filet autour du tueur. On vous attend pour exposer un profil détaillé aux hommes du SFPD. En attendant, on va préparer une conférence de presse, histoire de mettre en garde la population, et pourquoi pas mettre la main avant lui sur sa cible privilégiée. »

**17.**

« Tu as entendu parler de ce tueur en série ? » demanda Wesley un peu plus tard, sur le bateau.

Après une visite aussi éclaire que l'embarcation était réduite, ils s'étaient installés dans la cabine, porte ouverte sur l'extérieur.

Matt acquiesça: « C'est pour ça que tu es allé voir la police ? »

« Ouais. À la télé, ils ont montré les photos des victimes, et ils ont dit que si on leur ressemblait, il fallait prendre contact avec eux. C'est vraiment bizarre, cette histoire. J'espère que je vais bientôt me réveiller. »

« Pourtant tu rêves pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ils vidèrent un peu plus leurs verres, et Matt lui répondit :

« On est là tous les deux. C'est pas un rêve, c'est le destin. On devait se retrouver. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard, l'un songeant à quel point le hasard avait bien fait les choses, et l'autre se demandant si tout ça, c'était finalement bien le fait du hasard...

« Je comprends pas... » murmura Wesley.

Ils n'avaient bu qu'un verre, même pas d'alcool, et pourtant sa tête lui tournait bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il avait à peine vu venir le bras de Matt sur ses épaules et son visage près du sien.

« Excuse-moi », fit celui-ci. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« On n'est peut-être pas obligé de s'embrasser tout de suite... On peut redevenir amis, avant. »

« T'es parti sans dire au revoir. »

« Je sais... Je suis passé par tout un tas de familles d'accueil, tu sais bien. J'ai appris à ne pas créer de liens trop forts avec mes frères et soeurs de passage. Enfin... C'était moi, qui était de passage... »

Il s'interrompit et repoussa une nouvelle fois Matt, décidément un peu trop entreprenant.

« Allez, quoi ! »

« Non ! » insista Wesley. « Tu me fais quoi, là ? C'est quoi ces reproches ! T'as mis quoi dans mon verre ? ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, soudain effrayé.

« Putain... » lâcha-t-il en se retenant à la rampe, tout en bas des marches.

Il réalisa qu'il n'atteindrait jamais ce petit carré de lumière. Il n'y avait que quatre ou cinq marches, mais elles lui rappelèrent un bien mauvais souvenir. Tellement réel. Il revivait le pire moment de sa vie. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, et vaciller dangereusement.

« Je t'ai fait confiance... » s'entendit-il balbutier avant de croiser le regard sombre de Matt qui l'enveloppa de sa masse imposante en lui disant :

« Cette fois, tu t'en iras pas. »


	10. Chapter 10

**17.**

« Nous recherchons un homme de race blanche, âgé de 25 à 35 ans. Il est imposant physiquement. Assez pour transporter ses victimes sans avoir à les traîner sur le sol. Pourtant, il ne les maîtrise pas par la force. Il est malin. Il les assomme, les drogue pour ensuite les agresser » expliquait Hotch aux hommes du SFPD qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

« Il ne cherche pas à tuer. Seulement à vivre ou revivre un fantasme. Il est pourtant contraint de se débarrasser de ses victimes pour ne pas laisser de témoins, ni d'indices. »

« Il est discret. Un monsieur tout le monde qui sait éviter de se faire remarquer malgré son physique », poursuivit Reid. « la victimologie, la nature des agressions et leur espacement dans le temps indiquent qu'il recherche une personne en particulier. Un homme dont il est amoureux depuis des années, et qu'il a perdu de vue. Les rapports qu'il entretient post-mortem avec les victimes nous font penser qu'il est en manque de repères. Il a probablement vécu avec des parents violents, ou même absents. »

« Son déménagement à San Francisco nous porte à croire qu'il a retrouvé la trace de l'homme qu'il recherche. Jusqu'ici, rien n'indique qu'il l'ait précisément localisé », enchaîna Prentiss.

« Il cherche peut-être un fantôme ? » suggéra l'inspecteur Tyler.

« C'est peut-être le cas, effectivement », répondit Hotch. « Ce qui veut dire que les meurtres ne s'arrêteront pas, et qu'ils vont sans doute se généraliser à une population plus large. »

« Et s'accélérer. »

« Cet homme est frustré, en colère. Sa perception du bien et du mal est affectée par son enfance chaotique », ajouta Reid. « Il est violent, et on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il soit armé, au cas où il se sente cerné. »

« Et si l'homme qu'il recherche... » intervint un des collègues de Tyler. « S'il voulait de lui, vous voyez ? »

« C'est fort peu probable. Mais nous n'écartons pas cette possibilité. »

* * *

**18. **

Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Cette expression venait sûrement du fait que parfois, comme dans son cas, un coup de fusil en pleine tête n'aurait pas provoqué moins de dégâts.

Les lignes en bois verticales qu'il apercevait d'un oeil étaient floues. C'était quoi, cet endroit ? Il était allongé sur le ventre, enfoncé dans quelque chose de mou. Un lit. Et il ressentait un tel vertige qu'il était incapable de se redresser.

Il avait envie de vomir.

« Je crois que j'ai le mal de mer... »

Il ravala sa salive aussitôt. Parler tout haut n'arrangerait pas sa nausée.

Au lieu de ça, il préféra s'efforcer de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait ici, dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La dernière chose qui se rappelait à son souvenir, c'était la fille blonde, avec son sourire. Ensuite... Il s'était retrouvé dehors. Oh ça y est ! Il avait croisé Matthew Cisco, son frère de coeur de Sacramento, quand il vivait chez les Jones, sa dernière famille d'accueil. Ils avaient discuté, longuement discuté, dans sa voiture, et sur le bateau. Voilà où il était, sur ce bateau. Avec le mal de mer, et un très mauvais pressentiment. Une peur bleue. C'est grâce à elle qu'il trouva tout ce qu'il lui fallait de force et de volonté pour plier ses bras et s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

On le mitraillait. Sa tête avait explosé... Il ferma les yeux et laissa passer le plus gros de la tempête. Il allait gerber, putain...

« Ça va pas ? »

Il sursauta. Et avant qu'il ne le réalise, son regard fut attirée par celui de Matt. Noyé dedans. Son frère de coeur était un monstre. Nu, allongé près de lui, il ne sentit que maintenant sa main posée au creux de ses reins. Nu lui aussi.

« C'était bien. »

« Quoi ? » Bredouilla Wesley. « Qu'est-ce qui... »

Il pinça ses lèvres, referma les yeux. Pour ne pas rêver, ça c'était certain, il ne rêvait plus. Il vivait un véritable cauchemar. Plus vrai que nature.

Le lit remua sous lui.

Et puis il entendit d'un peu plus loin :

« Vient prendre l'air. Ça te fera du bien. Habille toi, je t'attends sur le pont. »

_je suis pas ton chien_, pensa-t-il.

Pourtant c'était pas loin d'être le cas. Ils avaient selon toute évidence fait l'amour. Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Wesley ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs mois mais les sensations, il les connaissait. Pour le reste, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Il sentit l'air marin imprégner tout.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Comment avait-il pu être si con ?

C'est sa bêtise qui lui inspira assez de volontés et de force pour se mettre debout et regarder tout autour de lui.

Il avait froid, alors il récupéra ses vêtements, pliés sur un meuble, et les enfila en vitesse tout en balayant la cabine du regard. Il se sentait fébrile, mais avant tout humilié et perdu. En colère, aussi. Contre lui-même et Matt. Il avait fait confiance à un ami mais c'est dans le lit d'un traître qu'il s'était réveillé.

Il ne retrouvera pas ses papiers, ni son téléphone portable. Tous les tiroirs et placards étaient verrouillés. Les portes aussi, sauf celle qui menait en haut, sur le pont.

Il ne trouva aucun objet non plus susceptible de le protéger, ou d'inciter Matt à le laisser partir. Tant pis. Il allait improviser... Il savait se défendre, et nager. Et puis il n'avait pas les mains liées.

Après une profonde inspiration, qui lui tourna un peu plus la tête, il prit son courage à deux mains et gagna l'air libre.

Son coeur rata un battement.

C'était un mirage, pas possible autrement.

Rien que l'océan, tout autour, et le ciel bleu au-dessus. Pas une île, pas une seule parcelle de terre, pas une pointe d'immeuble à l'horizon. Rien d'autre que du bleu, du bleu, et du bleu.


	11. Chapter 11

**19.**

« Un des disparus de Sacramento, Jeffrey Hirch, avait un bateau. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Certains de ses proches ont pensé que Hirch s'était abîmé en mer, mais rien ne l'a jamais confirmé. Si ce n'est la disparition du bateau », apprit Emily Prentiss au reste de l'équipe, composée à l'instant de Morgan, Reid et JJ.

« Je vais me renseigner auprès des garde-côtes », annonça aussitôt Morgan en se levant de sa chaise, visiblement en manque d'action.

Les dossiers étalés sur la grande table ne leur avaient pas été d'une aide inestimable depuis une heure, mais cette information semblait assez intéressante pour mériter qu'ils s'y attardent.

« Si Cisco s'en est emparé, il a dû le débaptiser et le repeindre. »

« Tiens-nous au courant ! » lui demanda JJ avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

Ils étaient tous très inquiets. Non seulement Matthew Cisco, leur principal et à présent indiscutable suspect, était introuvable, mais la visite, un peu plus tôt, d'une certaine Naomi Fraikin avait tout accéléré. Wesley, son frère, était injoignable, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Quand je pense que je lui ai parlé, je l'avais en face de moi », se répétait JJ avec regrets. « Il avait l'air si perdu. »

« Il n'aurait jamais accordé sa confiance à un inconnu », lui rappela Emily. « Et on a eu aucun signalement d'enlèvement. Ce qui veut dire que lui et Cisco se connaissent. Wesley est celui qu'il voulait depuis le début, alors il va probablement le maintenir en vie un bout de temps. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on leur mette la main dessus... »

Penelope Garcia les interrompit en apparaissant sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table.

« Bingo. Wesley a changé de nom en 2003. Lui et sa soeur ont repris celui de leur mère, décédée alors qu'ils avaient cinq et deux ans. Leur père les a abandonnés quelques temps après, c'est une histoire épouvantable, je vous passe les détails. Ils ont connu pas moins de sept familles d'accueil à eux deux, à Sacramento. La dernière qu'à fréquenté Wesley était la famille Jones. Et devinez qui s'y trouvait en même temps ? »

« Cisco », répondit Reid. « Au moins on en est sûrs, maintenant », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses collègues. « Dis-moi. Un des disparus, Jeffrey Hirch, possédait un bateau... »

« Je regarde ce que j'ai pour vous », annonça instantanément Garcia en tapotant rapidement les touches de son clavier (ses claviers).

« Lui aussi a disparu de la circulation », lui apprit Reid en parcourant le rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux. « Hirch était gay. Son profil ne correspond pas tout à fait à celui des autres victimes. On dirait que Cisco l'a séduit uniquement pour lui prendre son bien. »

« Voyons... » fit Garcia. « le système GPS ne fonctionne plus depuis le jour présumé de la disparition de Hirch. Le dernier signal reçu indique que le bateau se trouvait en pleine mer à ce moment-là. »

« Tu peux regarder la météo de ce jour là, et le trafic maritime ? »

« Bien sûr, joli coeur. »

Après quelques secondes de recherches supersoniques, elle reprit : « Nuageux. Vents localement violents mais pas de quoi renverser une barque à moins de dix miles de la côte. Le trafic maritime est assez dense dans cette partie du Pacifique, quoi que la voie commerciale la plus importante se trouve un peu plus au large. »

Ce qui signifiait que Hirch ne s'était pas abîmé accidentellement en mer. Son cadavre décomposé devait se trouver quelque part au fond de l'Océan, à jamais perdu.

« Autre chose ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de le localiser, d'après toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur... des achats de peinture, des... plans de cadastre portuaires et fluviaux de Sacramento et San Francisco... » grimaça Prentiss, ignorant ce à quoi elle faisait précisément référence. « Histoire de savoir ce qu'on doit chercher aujourd'hui. »

« Compris ! » lança finalement Garcia, après avoir partagé sa grimace incertaine.

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire, puis Emily la remercia, et elles coupèrent la communication.

**20.**

Il entendit un tapotement, là où Matt l'attendait.

« Je vais pas te manger, allez », lui dit-il, sa main caressant la banquette à côté de lui.

Wesley le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Lunettes de soleil, torse nu, un verre à la main, le spectacle était grotesque.

« Viens t'asseoir, _s'il te plaît_ », insista sourdement Matt.

Wesley obéit, lentement. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir, de toute façon.

« Tu m'as drogué ? »

« Comme si j'en avais besoin. »

« C'était de l'alcool, alors ? »

Matt secoua la tête. Les glaçons tintèrent contre les parois de son verre et il lui répondit :

« Je te serre quelque chose ? »

« Un verre d'eau, avec une aspirine. »

Le rire de Matt se perdit dans l'immensité. Wesley tenta au mieux de garder son sang-froid. À la moindre occasion, il devait être prêt. Mais si c'était pour faire n'importe quoi, c'était pas la peine. Avec une armoire à glace comme Matt, valait mieux s'armer d'intelligence avant d'agir.

« Il y a des bouteilles d'eau dans la glacière à tes pieds », lui indiqua ce dernier avec un geste de la main.

Wesley posa les yeux dessus quelques secondes mais ne fit rien. Ses yeux se reposèrent finalement sur Matt : « Tu m'as forcé ? »

« Tu ne t'es pas débattu. »

« Parce que tu m'as drogué. »

Matthew Cisco poussa un long soupir (au bout duquel il ne rendit pas l'âme, malheureusement) et posa sa main, nonchalamment, sur la nuque de Wesley. Celui-ci blêmit. Il allait finir par devenir carrément livide.

« C'est toi qui as tué tous ces gens ? »

« Wesley... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

Son sang-froid le quittait, irrémédiablement. Sa colère et ses larmes se mêlaient en lui, sur son visage et dans ses poings serrés.

« On n'est pas bien, tous les deux ? » s'en étonna Matt.

Il vivait dans un autre monde. Il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il faisait autour de lui.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Pas maintenant. »

« Quand, alors ? »

Matt posa son verre, sourit, et resserra subitement sa poigne sur la nuque de Wesley.

« Je t'ai cherché longtemps, tu pourrais faire un effort. »

Sa voix était dure, ses doigts comme des serres. Sur son cou, ses veines se dessinaient sur sa peau. La colère de Cisco enflait. Il allait tout anéantir sur son passage. Tout ce qui était à lui, et tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Wesley chercha à se dégager, mais aussitôt Matt le projeta vers l'avant et l'allongea sur le sol, face contre terre. À califourchon il s'installa ensuite sur lui.

« Tu fais pas le poids, bébé. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu résistes. Ça pourrait beaucoup mieux se passer, tu sais ? »

« Lâche-moi ! » suffoqua-il.

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? » Demanda alors Matt en broyant les cervicales de son prisonnier.

« Oui ! » Lâcha Wesley en s'immobilisant, mains levées et paumes ouvertes.

AGIR INTELLIGEMMENT !

Matt le délivra alors de la douleur mais pas de son poids. Pas encore.

« S'il te plaît... je ferai ce que tu me diras de faire », le supplia Wesley.

Il ferma les yeux très forts et se retint de pleurer ou de crier. Si tant est qu'il le pouvait. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre, ça ne servirait à rien. Il n'était pas dans son immeuble, face à Alex. Il était sur un bateau, perdu au milieu de l'océan avec un déséquilibré qui mesurait une tête et demie de plus que lui et qui faisait le double de son poids.

« Tu vois », dit finalement Matt, d'une voix plus douce, et plus proche. « C'est pas si compliqué. »

Le murmure à son oreille arracha un frisson glacial à Wesley. Mais à sa grande surprise (un immense soulagement suivit tout de suite après) Matt se redressa et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Je vais chercher de la crème. »

Se sentant tout cotonneux, Wesley retourna s'asseoir sur la banquette en se massant la nuque. Sans un mot, ni même un regard. La tête basse, il hocha la tête. Il savait comment se comporter pour éviter les coups. Et pour éviter d'attiser la colère de plus fort que lui.

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était du temps, et trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce merdier.

Il vit enfin les pieds de Matt faire demi-tour et s'éloigner.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Putain, ça fait un mal de chien ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Sans compter tout le reste. Sa tête et... Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il ne s'était peut-être pas débattu, mais Matt avait forcé. Il l'avait baisé, encore et encore, de toutes les manières. Combien de temps ? Il l'ignorait. Une heure, un jour, une semaine, un mois. S'il ne se souvenait pas avoir été violé, qui sait ce qu'il avait oublié d'autre ?

Il essuya une larme sur son visage. Il y avait forcément un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage...


	12. Chapter 12

**21.**

Elle ressentit une vague d'agitation ébranler le poste de police.

« Une patrouille a localisé sa voiture, à la Marina. »

Naomi posa ses mains sur son coeur. Une bonne nouvelle, c'était comme une médaille. Elle avait son côté brillant, et puis son revers. Le pire pouvait encore arriver.

L'agent Jarreau posa une main sur son épaule:

« Venez, allons-y. »

Elle se leva, et la suivit, jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, puis jusqu'à une voiture appartenant certainement au bureau fédéral. Elles s'installèrent à l'arrière. À l'avant se trouvaient déjà les agents Hotchner et Rossi.

« Vous croyez qu'il est encore en vie? »

« Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, madame Fraikin. »

« Un hélicoptère survole la baie, et un autre l'Océan. Ils ont la description précise du bateau qu'on recherche, mais pas l'autorisation d'intervenir », résuma David Rossi tandis que Hotch fonçait dans les rues de San Francisco.

Naomi l'écoutait en serrant ses mains en signe de prière. Ces agents, prévenants et professionnels, la voix de celui qui parlait, et les maisons qui défilaient à travers les vitres la maintenait saine d'esprit. Sans ça, elle aurait fondu en larmes en suppliant qu'on lui rende son frère.

« Nous interviendrons nous-même après avoir pris toutes les précautions possibles. »

Hotch intervint:

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler de ce Cisco? »

« Oui, Wesley l'aimait bien. C'est le premier garçon qu'il a embrassé. Il en gardait un très bon souvenir... C'est tellement injuste », échappa-t-elle dans un sanglot.

JJ eut un geste réconfortant pour elle.

« D'abord Alex, et ensuite Matthew... »

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de continuer.

Hotch l'aperçut à travers le rétroviseur intérieur. Lui aussi avait parlé à Wesley. Lui aussi aurait pu éviter ça. À côté de lui, Rossi l'observait. Il sentait le poids de son regard posé sur lui. Aucun jugement, seulement de l'empathie, et du réconfort, aussi. À sa manière.

Ils allaient retrouver Wesley, et lui rendre sa vie. Et si cette chienne pouvait avoir la délicatesse de lui paraître meilleure, alors ils n'auraient rien à regretter.

**22.**

Le détecteur de chaleur leur permettait de discerner deux corps humains, mais aucun mouvement.

L'un des deux hommes se trouvaient en bas, dans la cabine, et l'autre en haut sur le pont. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps était plus faible que celle qui émanait de l'autre. Il était tôt, ce matin, et il ne devait pas faire plus de dix degré dehors.

Tous les deux étaient allongés, et si immobiles qu'ils auraient pu les croire morts tous les deux. Peut-être que celui qui était sur le pont l'était, justement. Et qu'il ne faisait que disparaître peu à peu de leur écran parce que son coeur ne battait plus.

Hotch ne voulait pas annoncer à Naomi qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard, et que son frère était mort.

Parés de leurs gilets pare-balles à l'effigie du FBI et de leurs armes de poings, lui, Morgan et Prentiss, accompagnés de deux garde-côtes en couverture, s'approchèrent silencieusement et montèrent à l'abordage du Look4West.

Très vite, à la lueur du soleil levant, ils investirent le bateau, et le prirent entièrement sous contrôle.

Dans la cabine, Matthew Cisco, le visage en sang, pieds et poings liés. Inconscient, mais vivant. Sur le pont, Wesley Fraikin, les mains en sang, le regard absent, mais vivant.

« Comment va-t-il? » s'empressa de demander Prentiss en rengainant son arme, alors qu'elle remontait de la cabine.

Hotch s'était agenouillé près de lui. Un rien semblait capable de le briser, physiquement et mentalement. Il le redressa doucement, prit son visage entre ses deux mains et lui parla: « Wesley, regardez-moi. »

Celui-ci tremblait, il émit un faible son, et son regard terrorisé chercha à savoir qui lui voulait encore du mal. Il était en état de choc, à cause de ce qui s'était passé sur ce bateau, et le froid n'arrangeait rien du tout.

« Apportez une couverture! » s'écria Prentiss en allant la chercher elle-même des mains d'un des garde-côtes.

« Wesley », reprit Hotch. « C'est le FBI, tout va bien. C'est terminé. Vous m'entendez? »

« Vous êtes... » réalisa-t-il.

« Aaron Hotchner, du FBI. Vous vous souvenez, on s'est parlé il a deux jours? »

« ...êtes venus... me sauver? » bredouilla Wesley tandis que la couverture chaude le recouvrit, et que les mains de Hotch tentèrent de réchauffer son corps.

« Oui », sourit celui-ci. « Vous êtes sauvé. »

Emily posa une main sur l'épaule du rescapé, puis se redressa. À l'oreille de son supérieur elle glissa:

« Morgan et un des garde-côtes vont s'occuper de Cisco et ramener le bateau à la Marina. »

Hotch acquiesça, et elle s'éloigna. Il ne quittait pas Wesley du regard. Et c'était réciproque. La confiance passait par là. Des gestes, un regard, une couverture. Une vie sauvée.

« Venez avec moi, vous pouvez marcher? »

« Je crois... »

« Votre soeur vous attend, elle est très inquiète. On va s'occuper de vous. »

Wesley, avec l'aide de Hotch, se remit sur ses pieds, et marcha jusqu'au bord de l'embarcation. De l'autre côté, sur l'autre bateau, un garde-côte et Emily l'aidèrent à les rejoindre.

Ensuite, Hotch s'assura que Morgan avait la situation en main sur le Look4West. Étant donné l'état de Cisco, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Alors il les abandonna et revint auprès de Wesley.

Ils regagnaient San Francisco.

À l'aide d'une serviette humide, Emily nettoyait les mains ensanglantées de Wesley. Il se laissait faire, hypnotisé par cette couleur rouge qui quittait ses mains et teintait le linge blanc.

Hotch s'installa à côté de lui, une boisson chaude à la main. Quand Emily en eut terminé, il la lui tendit, et Wesley les remercia faiblement. La chaleur entre ses mains lui fit du bien.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai trouvé... de la drogue. J'en ai mis dans sa bouteille d'eau... » expliqua alors Wesley, d'une voix encore un peu tremblante. « Et j'ai attendu. Quand il s'est endormi, je l'ai attaché. »

Il baissa la tête.

« J'ai eu peur qu'il se réveille. Il avait toujours les yeux ouverts... alors... je l'ai frappé. »

Hotch posa une main sur son dos et frotta la couverture pour le réchauffer un peu. Wesley ferma les yeux. Ça lui faisait du bien.

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait », le rassura Hotch.

« Non... je lui ai fais confiance, j'aurais jamais dû », murmura Wesley.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

« Mais je savais que je devais faire attention... »

Il secoua la tête, affligé. Il se sentait minable, et désespéré. Quelque part, il avait sans doute mérité son sort. Et sa vie en entier. Une telle succession d'emmerdes, en trente années d'existence, c'était pas une coïncidence.

Mauvais karma. Il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. Pas dans cette vie, en tout cas. Elle n'y suffirait pas.

« Vous savez quoi? »

Wes secoua la tête.

« Cisco a baptisé ce bateau Look4West, parce qu'il n'a fait que penser à vous, pendant toutes ces années. Il vous a cherché, mais il faut que vous vous mettiez dans la tête que vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout le mal qu'il a fait autour de lui pour y arriver, d'accord ? »

Wesley lui répondit par un hochement de tête dubitatif. Il allait essayer de s'en souvenir, même si ce serait difficile de s'en persuader. Hotch poursuivit:

« Mais vous savez quel est son vrai nom? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Hope. Accrochez-vous à ça, Wesley. Ne laissez personne vous convaincre que vous avez raté votre vie. Toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées jusqu'à aujourd'hui doivent servir à vous construire un avenir. Vous comprenez ? »

Wesley baissa la tête, serra plus fort ses mains autour du gobelet fumant. Oh que oui, il comprenait. Serait-il un jour à la hauteur de ces espérances ? Telle était la question.


	13. Chapter 13

**23.**

Toute l'équipe se regroupa à l'entrée de la Marina.

Plus loin, Naomi ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à laisser son frère entre les mains des secouristes. Ils s'étaient enlacés, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait assez épuisé pour lâcher prise.

JJ les regardait avec une émotion contenue. Hotch, même s'il s'était montré davantage impliqué (et expressif) qu'à son habitude, notamment envers Wesley, n'en laissait plus rien paraître. Rossi affichait une certaine satisfaction, Prentiss un profond soulagement et Morgan et Reid un léger sourire.

C'était une délivrance pour chacun d'entre eux. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils parvenaient à arracher un innocent des griffes d'un monstre.

Ils ne leur restait plus qu'à s'acquitter des dernières formalités, ici à San Francisco, comme par exemple attendre l'arrivée des techniciens pour l'examen du Look4West, s'assurer que toutes les pièces du dossier étaient entre les mains de la police locale, et que plus personne ne courrait de danger.

Ensuite ils pourraient rentrer chez eux en Virginie.

Avant toute chose, Hotch s'éloigna du groupe qui ne tarda de toute façon pas à éclater, et rejoignit Wesley et sa soeur.

Il leur parla quelques instants, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il avait à leur dire, et finalement, les laissa tous les deux monter à bord de l'ambulance.

Certaines affaires marquaient à vie les victimes, et les enquêteurs. Celle-ci compterait pour lui comme une des plus touchante de sa carrière.

Celle en qui il n'avait jamais autant porté d'espoir pour la suite.

Marc Chagall a dit: « **Si toute vie va inévitablement vers sa fin, nous devons durant la nôtre, la colorier avec nos couleurs d'amour et d'espoir.** »

* * *

**Épilogue**

Hotch entra discrètement dans la salle du tribunal.

La plaidoirie de l'accusation était en cours. Maître Chandler, taille moyenne, blond, la quarantaine, sûr de lui comme tous ses confrères, était à l'oeuvre. Le jury et l'assistance étaient absorbés par ses paroles, qui allaient ou non faire pencher la balance de la justice du bon côté.

L'un des spectateurs, placé au denier rang, du côté de l'accusation, semblait les boire davantage que les autres.

Il admirait.

« Je peux ? » lui demanda Hotch en s'approchant.

« Aaron Hotchner, FBI! » s'exclama non moins discrètement Wesley en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il s'écarta un peu, l'air aussi surpris que s'il avait soudain à ses côtés Bugs Bunny lui demandant « quoi de neuf, doc? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je passais dans le coin. Et je vous avais promis que je viendrai vous voir. »

« Ça fait un an, déjà? »

« Pas tout à fait », lui avoua Hotch.

Ils parlaient à voix basse, comme deux écolier au fond d'une classe. La plaidoirie de Maître Chandler ne résonnait que faiblement à leurs oreilles.

« Je pensais pas que vous viendriez, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de travail, et de gens comme moi à sauver. »

« En parlant de ça, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu témoigner moi-même au procès. »

« Emily a été géniale. Et puis vous avez téléphoné. »

Hotch acquiesça avec une petite grimace qui signifiait « oui, mais c'est pas pareil. » Quant à Wesley, il lui adressa un grand sourire, il n'en revenait décidément pas.

« Votre soeur m'a dit que je vous trouverai sûrement ici. Elle m'a parlé de Maître Chandler. »

« Elle a fait ça ? »

Ils se turent, quand le silence se fit dans la salle. Un effet de Chandler pour donner un peu plus d'impact à sa plaidoirie.

Ils l'observèrent un instant, quand il reprit la parole.

« Ça vous dirait qu'on se trouve un endroit un peu plus... animé ? » proposa finalement Wesley.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent accoudés à un comptoir, dans un bar près du palais de justice. Devant deux cafés fumants.

« J'aime bien le voir à l'oeuvre. Surtout depuis qu'il a changé de bord. »

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été plus que surpris, quand votre soeur m'a dit que Chandler était à présent votre ami. Ça n'a pas dû être le coup de foudre, entre vous. »

Wesley haussa les épaules.

« L'affaire Cisco, c'était une affaire indéfendable, personne n'en voulait. Même pas les plus gros requins du barreau. Alors je lui en voulais pas d'en avoir hérité, et d'avoir essayé de défendre Matt. Il a été commis d'office, il a seulement fait son job. N'empêche que j'ai pensé que je m'embarquais encore dans un truc impossible. Comme si je me suicidais. »

« Résultat ? »

« Il a changé de vie pour moi. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

« Et vous ? »

« Vous croyez que je devrais ? Vous l'avez profilé ? »

« C'est difficile », sourit Hotch. « Un avocat, c'est comme un acteur. Mais si vous voulez, je peux me renseigner ? »

« Nan », refusa Wesley. « ... Vous feriez ça ? »

Après un moment, pendant lequel ils partagèrent en silence leurs cafés, Hotch lui demanda:

« Vous avez confiance en lui ? »

Wesley détourna le regard. Sa cuillère tourbillonna lentement, tintant à plusieurs reprises contre la porcelaine. Il contempla la fumée qui s'en échappait, et finalement lui répondit:

« Oui, j'ai confiance en lui. Et je l'aime. »

« Alors tout va bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. De toute façon, vous savez vous défendre, et il y a toujours des signes avant-coureurs, pas vrai ? »

Wesley hocha la tête, puis croisa son regard.

« Merci Aaron. Pour tout. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai tenu ma promesse, et vous avez tenu la vôtre. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Ils se sourirent.

Ils n'avaient pas oublié.

Il y a un an, à la Marina, près de l'ambulance, Hotch lui avait promis de revenir le voir, et lui avait fait promettre en retour de ne pas baisser les bras, et de continuer à vivre comme si le meilleur était à venir.

Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait vivre sa vie. Et c'était exactement comme ça que Wesley la vivait aujourd'hui. Aussi vrai que Aaron Hotchner était là devant lui.

**La fin**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit mot si vous avez aimé (surtout! si vous avez aimé XD)  
Merci à celles et ceux qui l'ont déjà fait, c'est vraiment sympathique ;)  
**

**Je n'ai pour l'instant pas le projet d'écrire à nouveau sur Criminal Minds, mais ça me dirait bien de remettre ça un de ces jours... Affaire à suivre! (?)  
**


End file.
